vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Scourge
Summary Scourge was a pureblood Sith male who served as a Sith Lord of the reconstituted Sith Empire and later as the Emperor's Wrath, the personal enforcer of the Sith Emperor, before he allied with the Jedi Knight known as the Hero of Tython in order to prevent the Emperor from extinguishing all life in the galaxy. Born several decades before the Jedi Civil War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire under the Sith Lord Darth Revan, Scourge excelled during his time as a student at the Sith Academy on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas. After two years of service in the outer reaches of the Empire, Scourge was recalled to Dromund Kaas to uncover the person responsible for the recent string of assassination attempts against Darth Nyriss of the Empire's ruling Dark Council. Scourge battled political intrigue and rivals in his search for the truth, and after he was led to believe that Nyriss's fellow Dark Councilor Darth Xedrix was responsible, he killed Xedrix—only to learn that Nyriss had manipulated him: The assignment had been a test of his loyalties. Nyriss revealed the existence of a conspiracy against the Emperor as she showed the younger Sith how the Emperor had stripped the Force from his own homeworld of Nathema and killed millions in order to become immortal. Convinced that the Emperor needed to be stopped, Scourge allied himself with the Jedi Masters Revan and Meetra Surik while planning to confront the Emperor—but when he witnessed the future and saw that it was another Jedi who was destined to destroy the Emperor, Scourge turned on his allies to ensure his own survival. Rendered immortal and appointed as the Emperor's Wrath, Scourge served the Emperor loyally for over three centuries, killing the Emperor's enemies and carrying out his will. Not until the Galactic War began to break out between the Empire and the Republic did Scourge encounter the Hero of Tython, the Jedi from his vision, and set in motion his plans to aid the Jedi. Scourge watched as the Hero was forced to become a servant of the Emperor when a strike team of Jedi failed to capture the Sith ruler, but when the Hero broke free from the Emperor's control, Scourge betrayed the Sith to help the Jedi escape. Pledging his loyalty to the Hero, Scourge aided the Knight and the Jedi's crew in foiling the Emperor's plans to repeat the dark-side ritual that he had used to devastate Nathema but on a galactic scale. With Scourge's aid, the Hero defeated the Emperor's servants and vanquished the Sith ruler in a final confrontation, and Scourge was awarded the Republic's Cross of Glory for his role in stopping the Emperor's plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Lord Scourge Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 300 years old Classification: Sith (Species)/(Former) Emperor's Wrath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Enhanced senses and perceptions, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, Immortality (Type 1), Consume Essence, Force Barrier, Force Stealth, Able to augment his physical strikes with lightning, Able to cloak his presence in the force Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Meetra Surik) | Planet level (As the Emperor's Wrath, Lord Scourge was someone even members of the Dark Council were wary of fighting) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Meetra Surik), FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human, can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level naturally; Planet level with Force amplification (resisted the effects of standing on Nathema and tanked one of Darth Xedrix's full powered Force Lightning attacks) | Street level naturally, Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, likely at least a few dozen meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Accomplished warrior and combatant. A master of interrogation and torture, his more than 300 years of life experience have given him high levels of insight into the minds of others, letting him read them like an open book after only a brief period of interaction. Weaknesses: Nothing notable, though he originally had issues fighting droids due to wasting energy trying to draw upon emotions that flat out didn't exist in them (or at all in general, given they're kind of inorganic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. '-Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '-Telekinesis:' Scourge can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. Key: Revan Novel | Emperor's Wrath Note: Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sith Category:Tier 5